Bugs and Babies
by pigows
Summary: The story of Sara's pregnancy and how the time find out. Post 8x04! GSR! R&R!
1. A present for a baby

**Title:** Bugs and Babies

**Writer:** Pah B. Princess

**Pairing:** Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle

**Genre:** Romance **Classification:** K

**Status:** Incomplete **Chapters:** Undefined

**Resume:** The story of Sara's pregnancy. Post 8x04!

**Notes: **

_Note I:_ I do not own CSI.

_Note II:_ I'm sorry if my English troubles you: English isn't my first language.

_Beta Reader:_ My **favourite** Grilla (P.S.: My beta doesn't speak English either, so I don't know if it serves or not… But she has an English better than mine.)

_Dedication:_ I'd like to dedicate this fanfiction to my **favourite** Grilla and to my twin. Yes, I know you don't speak English, dear, but this is to you too! And, of course, to my dog.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A present for a baby

Greg knocked on the door.

"Come in, Greg.", Grissom said, taking out his glasses.

"Boss, Nick and I finished our case."

"So, you can go home…"

"And Warrick and Cath too… So, we were thinking… We're going out. Do you wanna go with us?"

"No, thank you. I don't want to spoil your dates…I'll just go home…"

"Boss!", Greg thought a lot of things to say about that joke, but he didn't, because Grissom _was_ his boss. "Anyway, say 'hi' to Sara for us… Goodbye!", He left the office swearing.

He turned off his notebook and left his office too.

Girsom drove until he arrive the shopping mall.

"Excuse me.", He said to the security. "Do you know where is the baby store?" The security explained to him where it was. "Thank you." He followed the instructions and found the store.

Grissom started to look for babies toys.

"Can I help you, sir?" A sellwoman asked.

"Yes… I want a toy for a baby."

"How old is he?"

"Oh... He is just a fetus…"

"Okay… This way please." He followed the woman. "All these toys serve to you." He looked all the toys. He didn't want that kind of toys.

"Uh… I'll check other stores… Thank you anyway…", He left the store and started to look for a toy store. "Do you have animal toys for babies?" The man looked at him like he was a strange.

"Yes… They are right here…" He looked all the toys and choose a bug one.

"Give me a gift pack, please."

"Yes, sir…" A minutes later, Girissom went to his car and drove home.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you review it too! Pah Black Princess


	2. A bug?

Chapter 2 - A bug?

"I'm home.", He put his things at the table.

"Hey, sweet.", She said at the kitchen.

"I have something for you. Actually for the baby… It is his first present!", He gave her the gift. She opened the pack and smiled.

"Gil, it's a beatiful beetle, but…"

"But…?"

"Babies don't like bugs. They like bears and things like this…"

"But this toy was made for babies and it's beautiful!"

"I know it, sweet. But the problem is it's _a bug_!"

"And I am a enthomologist and my son will like bugs just like his father! I bet that Greg's son will be born using hair gel!"

"So… I'm sure our baby will love it!", She said with a smile.

"You didn't like it…"

"I love it, Gil! It's very cute!"

"I will pretend I trust you…" She laughed.

"Well… I think I'll give our baby a Physics book. What do you think?"

"Poor baby! He will be born learning hard things."

"I'm just kidding, sweet."

"Okay… I will change my clothes and we can go out, okay?"

"Yeah…"

A few minutes later, they left the house.

"Sweet, call Greg and find out where he is, please."

"Okay."

"_Hey, Sar'!"_

"Hi, Greg! Grissom's asking where you are."

_"I'm at Las Vegas Café with the team. Why?" _

"If I know him as well as I think, we're going there to see you."

_"Yay! I'll tell'em. Bye!" _

"Bye, Greg.", She turned off the cell phone. "They're at Las Vegas Café…"

"Good! We are near there!"

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for my mistakes! I hope you enjoy it! Pah Black Princess


	3. Going out and discovering things

Chapter 3 - Going out with the team and discovering things

"Hey, guys", Sara said, with a big smile in her face.

"Sar'!", Greg jumped and hugged her.

"Hey! She isn't only yours, Greggo!", Nick said, pushing Greg away from her and giving her a hug.

"Nick, I guess Greg is jealous…"

"Don't worry, sweet, I love you, not her.", Nick said, kissing Greg's cheek.

"Stop it! I'm not gay, Nick!"

Sara said 'hello' to Catherine and Warrick and sat between Greg and Grissom.

Nick called the waiter.

"Six beers, please."

"Five.", Sara corrected. "Five beers and one strawberry juice, please."

"It's the end of the world! Grissom is going to drink and you not!?" Greg joked.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick asked.

"Medicines…"

"For what?"

"Sleep.", Sara answered. "How is Linds, Cath?" Sara asked just to change the subject of the conversation.

"Fantastic!"

"I want my vacations! Sar', do you want to lend me some days of yours?" They laughed.

"I can't, Greg…"

"It isn't fair! Sara has lots of vacations to take and I don't!"

"This is just because she works a lot, Greg…", Grissom said like he was explaining something to a kid.

"Greg!", Nick said loudly. "Did you bring _that_?"

"Yeah! I forgot I needed to give you this.", He took a small box from his coat and gave it to Nick, who put it on his own coat.

"Guys, what is this…?", Warrick asked a little scared.

"Stickers!", They said in unison.

"I can't believe you're still collecting it!", Catherine said.

"But they are the Marvel heroes!", Greg tried to explain.

"Gosh! You're so childish!"

"Gil, I'm not feeling good…" Sara whispered. "I think we should go home."

"But now it is normal, you know…?", He whispered back.

"Yes, I know it. But I guess it'd be better if I go home… If you wanna stay, you can saty, sweet…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Guys, I need to go…", Sara said loudly.

"Why?"

"I have things to do…", She left the Café.

Next day at work, they had three cases and Grissom and Catherine got one of them together.

"So, how is the baby?", She asked when they were alone at the crime scene.

"Which baby, Catherine?"

"Sara's baby, Gil…" He got shocked.

"H-how did you discover it?"

"She can't go to crime scenes, she can't drink and she is always feeling sick… I've already got pregnant, I know the symptoms, Gil."

"I'll take it to Hodges, Catherine."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"The baby is okay, Cath. Fantastic, I guess."

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Know that you're a father now…"

"I don't know how to explain to you what I feel, but it is the best feeling I've ever felt…"

* * *

A/N: **eknaGSR**, thanks for reviweing! I hope you enjoy it too!Pah Black Princess


	4. Greg finds out

Chapter 4 - Greg finds out

_"We found the guy."_ Brass said at the phone. Greg turned off his phone and looked to Sara, who stold sat at the sofa.

"Sara, what are you waiting for? We got the guy!"

"I'll stay here, Greg… I'm not feeling good…"

"_Again_?" She nodded. "I think you should go see a doctor."

"I will…" He left the room.

"I hate my job!", Greg complained.

"Why?"

"'Cuz I need to wait for people to die. So… did you go to see a doc?"

"No… It's nothing, Greg…"

"Sara…" He started. "Have you stopped to think that, maybe, you're pregnant?"

"Me? Pregnant?", She laughed. "What makes you think it, Greg?"

"You're always feeling sick and…", He stopped. "I couldn't not notice it, Sar'…", He glanced his eye at her breast.

"Okay… You got me, Greg. I'm pregnant."

"Ha! I knew it! And they were saying that I was crazy -"

"They?", She cut him.

"Yeah… Nicky and Warrick."

"I can't believe you said it to them!"

"Oh, c'mon! We're humans! We _had_ to notice it! And I bet that Grissom notice it too…"

"That's not the point, Greg!"

"Anyway… I _need_ to give a gift to this baby!" When Sara begun to talk, he interrupeted her. " I have the _perfect_ gift!", He went to the locker room with Sara. "Look, this is something really important to me, okay? And, maybe, you won't like it, but I'm sure that my nephew will _love_ it!"

"Your nephew?"

"Yeah…" He gave her his hair gel. A tear rolled down his face.

"Greg, that's so sweet! Thank you…"

"I don't know what you're gonna do if it's a girl…", He said, poiting at her belly. "But, I'm sure you'll find something to do."

"Of course I will…"

"Oh! You can put it on Ecklie's chair if you wanna -"

"Greg, we'll be fired if we do it."

"No one wil know _we_ did it… We'll not let witnesses or evidences."

"Greg, _the hair gel_ itself is an evidence…"

"Sara, you don't need to spoil all my fun…"

"I know."

"Which name will you give to this?"

"Greg, I don't know if it is a boy or a girl…"

"See… You're doing that again!"

"Okay, I'll stop it!"

"Well… You could call it… Waldiwan."

"No!"

"Grawick?"

"Gosh! What is this?!"

"It's a mix of Greg, Nick and Warrick…"

"What are your options for a baby girl, Greg?", She asked laughing.

"It could be Terri or Casarine…"

"I think I'll choose the name with Grissom, okay?"

"Okay… But if you need some help, just say it!", He gave her a friendly smile. "Oh no! Hodges is coming! Do you have a gun? It could be knife too…"

"_You_ have a gun!"

"Oh! That's right!", Hodges came in. "Hodges, darling, could you, please, live us alone?"

"Why?"

"'Cuz I'm trying to kill my self and frame Sara and if you're here I can't do it!", They left the room laughing and leaving Hodges alone.

* * *

A/N: Giuli and eknaGSR, thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy it! Pah Black Princess


	5. Kidnapped again

Chapter 5 - Kidnapped again

"Erm… Boss…" Nick said. "We have a problem…"

"What's it now, Nick?"

"We can't find Greg and Sara."

* * *

The woman threw water at Greg and Sara, who woke up.

"Sara Sidle…", She said.

"Who are you?"

"Don't ou recognize me?"

"ho are you?", Sara asked, starting to get angry.

"I'm your end, Sara Sidle."

* * *

"What do you mean with 'we can't find Greg and Sara', Nick?"

"They don't answer the phone and I don't know where they are…"

"Oh Gosh! Not again!"

"What do I have to do now?"

"Call Brass and tell him. I will tell Catherine and Warrick."

They left the room.

"How much time will you need to finish this case?", He asked to Catherine.

"I don't kmnow, Gil… We have no suspects…"

"Give this case to someone else."

"Why?"

"Greg and Sara were kdnapped."

* * *

"wake up! Wake up, Snaders!", She screamed.

"Greg, wake up… Please wake up…", Sara said to him, who opened his eyes.

"Finaly, Sanders!", The woman pulled him away from Sara. "I'll be back in a while. Don't try to do anything, 'cause, if you do, I'll know and I'll kill you!"

* * *

"Did you get something?", Grissom asked his team.

"Only things that won't help us, boss…", Nick said.

"Damn it!" He screamed, hitting the table.

"Gil, I think you should go home…", Catherine said friendly.

"I don't want to do anthing else! I just want to find them!"

"You'll find no one if you keep doing like this! Look… go home and rest od do something like this, okay?"

"I can't, Cath! Ineed to find them! I _need_ them!", He screamed. She got closer to him.

"Look…", She whispered. "You won't help Sara and your son if you keep doing like this. Please, go home, Gil."

"But…"

"We'll find them. I promise." He left the room, depite he not wanting to.

"What is going on with he?", Warrick asked.

"Sara is his wife and Greg is like a son to him. How would you feel if this happened to you?"

* * *

An hour later, and the woman came back.

"So, did you decide who is going to die first?", She asked, pressing the gun against Greg's head. "How does it feel, Sanders?"!

"What?", He asked.

"Have your life dependig on someone's will.", Sha laughed. "Don't worry, Sanders… I won't kill you… Yet.", She completed.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to make you feel the same thing _you_ made _me_ feel."

* * *

"Cath…", Brass called.

"Yeah?"

"The graveyard received a mail…"

"Our shift?", She asked, putting her glopes on.

"Yeah. It's with Judy." They went to the front desk.

"Only you touched it, right?", She asked the woman.

"Yes. A child left it here and ran. And I touched because I needed to see to who it was and put on the right place… When I saw to who it was, I called Brass." Cath opened the box.

* * *

A/N: Thanks fo the reviews! I hope you enjoy it!


	6. A letter to graveyard

Chapter 6 - A letter to the graveyard

"You'd better hurry up." It was the last thing the woman had said.

"Archie, do everything you need to discover something in this tape. Everything can help us." She took the box and gave it to Mandy. "Search for fingerprints in each part of this box. You'll find Judy's, okay?

"Catherine!" Hodges called her. "That thing you found at the crime scene is…"

"This case isn't my anymore, Hodges.", She left the room.

"What is going on?"

"Sanders and Sara were kidnapped."

"And do you know where is Grissom?"

"He… Hodges! For God's sake! Could you stop trying to impress the boss for a second? They were kidnapped and it isn't a reason to impress Grissom. And you should start to pray, 'cause, someday, you'll be fired!"

"But I just…"

"Get out, Hodges!"

"I hate my job!" Greg screamed.

"Greg, stop! She'll get angry."

"I don't care about it, Sara! I'm tired of this! I save people everyday and this is what I get! She should kill me now! It would be better to me, 'cause all this would stop!"

"You love your job and _you know it_!"

"I loved my job, Sara. When I was a lab rat…"

"I would love my job too if I had to deal with semen, blood, saliva and things like this…"

"When I was a lab rat, no one used to kidnap me…"

"And you weren't as happy as you're as a CSI."

"Do you think I'm happy know? Anyway, why can't I be like Grissom?"

"If you were like him, you wouldn't be funny and happy like you are. You wouldn't be Greg Sanders…"

"But I'd never be kidnapped or spanked."

Grissom entered the room and put his things at the table. He turned the radio on and lay down on the sofa.

The phone ranged and he answered it.

"Gil Grissom."

"Hey, boss.", Greg said.

"Greg! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm still in capitivity. And I need to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Go to Tangiers and ask for a letter to graveyard. There will be everything you need."

"To our shift? Why?" Greg turned his phone off.

"Hi!" Nick said to the guy on the front desk.

"We're forensics cientist and we want a letter to graveyard..", Warrick said.

"Sorry, sir. I can't give you this."

Nick pulled the guy next to him by his tie. "We're investigating a kidnapping, possibly a homicide. _You _have two choices: help us or go under arrest." The guy gave them the letter.

"LVPD!" Brass screamed, as the cops entered the house. "It's everything clear!" He said, angry, after all of them came back to the ground floor.

"I can't believe she deceived us!" Warrick said, sighing.

They heard a shot and panicked. They didn't know where they were. But they were close. And in danger.

* * *

A/N: eknaGSR, thank you for you review! I hope you enjoy this one... Pah Black Princess


	7. They?

**Chapter 7 – They? **

"LVPD!" They heard Brass screaming.

"I love this part!" She said, with the gun in her hands.

Greg was sitting in front of Sara and they looked at each other.

They were there. They were going to save them!

"Everything clear!" They heard and it made all that happiness and hope stop.

"Sanders…" She put the gun against Sara's head. "Be happy, trying to save her life." He pushed her and the woman shot on Sara's shoulder. It makes no difference, Sanders! They won't find you." She left the room, using a small door.

* * *

"We don't know where they can be, Grissom.", Brass said.

"A basement… They could be in a basement…"

"We didn't find a basement…"

"Keep looking for one."

* * *

Greg threw a vase on the floor and took a piece of it in his hands, which he used to cut Sara's rope.

"We'll be fine, okay? They'll find us in a while." He said, hoping it was true. He finished cutting the rope. "Sar', I need your help, okay? I need you to cut my rope, okay?" She started to do what he'd asked.

She opened her hand and let the piece fall to the floor. She didn't finish, but what she did was good enough.

"Thank you, Sar'!" He took his t-shirt off and pressed it against the hole that the gun had left. "You're gonna be okay, Sar'. They'll find we and you'll have your baby and you'll be happy with Grissom and your baby." She closed and opened her eyes. "C'mon, Sar'! Stay with me! Your baby needs you. Grissom needs you!" She closed her eyes and opened it again. "Damn it! You need to stay awake, Sar'!" He thought what he could do. "What will be the name?"

"We didn't decide…"

"Say to me the names you like."

"Grawick… Casa… Casarine… Amy… Gi… Giulia…" She kept saying the names for a long time.

* * *

"We found a basement and, now, we're trying to open it." Brass said to Catherine and Grissom.

"Do you know how much time -" Cath started.

"We opened. Now we're just checking." Said a cop.

"Clear!" Another cop yelled after a while.

* * *

"Put your hands where I can see them." A cop said. Greg didn't do it. He kept pressing the t-shirt. "Put your hands where I can see them!" He repeated.

"I'm CSI Greg Sanders and this is CSI Sara Sidle. Who you want isn't here anymore."

The cop entered the room and, after checking, he yelled: "Clear!"

"What are you waiting for? Call the paramedics!" Greg said to the cop, who stopped to watch the scene.

"Oh… Yeah… The paramedics!" As the cop screamed, the team entered the room

"Greg!" Nick said, hugging his friend. When he let him go, Warrick hugged Greg too.

"Hi, sweet." Grissom said to Sara and held her hand.

"Gil…" She whispered.

"Don't worry, Sara. We're here now." Catherine said when she noticed Sara's fear and that Grissom could say nothing to her. Sara held Catherine's hand.

* * *

"So, Doc, how is she?" Greg asked.

"They're okay."

"_They_?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Sara and the babies."

"Babies? Which Babies?"

"Doc, are we talking about Sara Sidle?" Warrick asked.

"Yes."

"Is she a brunette?"

"Yes."?

"Is she a CSI?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder?" Greg asked.

"Yes."

"Tatoo? Greg, she doesn't have a tattoo!"

"Of course she does!"

"Is she married?" Nick asked.

"Yes." The doctor left them alone.

"Uf... It isn't _our _Sara…"

"Nick, you're more stupid than I thought! Of course it's _our_ Sara. How many Sara Sidles do you think there are that match our description?" Greg asked.

"But, Greg… Sara isn't married!"

"Nicky, darling… Look at me: match!" He said with a little and strange dance. "It's our Sara. And yes, she is married. And yes, she is married with Grissom."

"What?" Warrick and Nick asked.

* * *

A/N: ekanGSR thank you for youe review. I hope you enjoy this one, guys! Forgive my mistakes. Pah Black Princess


	8. Question Gilbert Grissom

Chapter 8 - Question Grissom

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl!

* * *

Warrick, Nick and Greg entered the room.

"Who let you marry Sara?!" Warrick asked.

"Who let you get Sara pregnant?" Nick asked, at the same time that Warrick made his question.

"Guys! One at time!" They looked at each other and started talking at the same time again. "Guys! Nick you first!"

"Who let you get Sara pregnant? How could you do this to her?"

"Nick, I did nothing to her, okay?"

"Of course you did! You got her pregnant!"

"Nick, Sara isn't an inocent child, okay? She knew exactaly what she was doing."

"Grissom: 1 Nick: 0", Greg said.

"I'm certain she was drunk!"

"For God's sake! We're talking about _Sara_. Besides, I would never do it if she was drunk!"

"Grissom: 2 Nick: 0"

"Greg, stop it!", Nick shouted.

"Grissom: 2 Nick: 1"

"Grissom, why did you marry her?"

"Warrick, you know better than anyone why someone get married."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we didn't want you to know, Nick." Greg laughed.

"And why did you tell Sanders?"

"We didn't. He discovered by himself."

"And when would you tell us?"

'When we need to tell about the pregnancy…"

"By the way, Sara's fine. She and the babies…" Geg said.

"Babies?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah… I guess they are two. At least…"

* * *

"So you knew everything and didn't tell us?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! I know _everything_, Nicky."

"You could tell us…"

"No, I couldn't. They said I should never tell you. But this is good, you know? It only proves I'm a CSI better than you guys." Nick tried to protest, but Greg said, "You know you love me." and he left the room.

"_XOXO, Gossip Girl_." Warrick completed, making Nick laugh.

"Gossip Girl?" Girssom asked from the door.

"Never mind!" Warrick said.

"So… I need your help with the case, guys…" They left the room.

* * *

"Hey, sweet!" Grissom said as he entered the room.

"Hey, Gil." He kissed her.

"How are you?"

"_We're_ fine. Better know."

"You knew they are at least two?"

"Yes. I discovered yesterday. You were working and I didn't want to annoy you. I was going to tell you after work…"

"You never annoy me, sweet."

"By the way. They are _only_ two."

"That's good! What would we do if they were more?"

"We could ask uncle Greg for help."

"Uncle Greg?"

"Never mind…"

"Okay… I'll ask Greg…"

"I think you should go to work."

"Don't you need some help or something?"

"Look, I really enjoy your company, but you need to put the bad guys in jail…"

"Okay…" He kissed her and left the room.

* * *

A/N: eknaGSR and Dianchi thank you for your coments. I hope you like it, eknaGSR! Pah Black Princess


End file.
